Everyone But You
by jemisard
Summary: Follows "Much More". Konoha's jounin have long held a dirty secret that is finally going to come to light thanks to a boy and his mentor. (Rating will go up) Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Different

"Evening, Iruka-sensei! The door's open, I'm coming in, I was thinking we could go out for dinner to- Iruka?"

The blonde froze, mouth hanging open. His mentor stared back, eyes wide with surprise, before a scarlet blush started staining his cheeks.

"Iruka? You look... different."

The brunette looked down at his feet and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Um, Naruto, hey... what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take you out to dinner... are you going out, Iruka-sensei?"

The elder nodded, slowly, one hand coming up to his bare throat. The other tugged on his short jacket, trying to make it cover the bare skin between mesh shirt and low pants.

"You look really different with your hair down..." Naruto leant in, ducking to look up at the down turned face. "You look really different full stop. Your eyes look different, or something. Not sure what it is. Why you blushing? Huh? Huh? Why are you blushing, Iruka? You look good. You look, well, sexy is the wrong thing for me to think, because thinking of you and sexy is just kinda squicky, but I bet pervert Kakashi would say you were sexy."

"Oh."

"Where are you going? You're all dressed up, does Iruka-sensei have a date? Are you going on a date?"

A large hand was buried into the loose hair. "I... guess so."

"You what! With who? Huh? Who are you going out with? Is it anyone I know, of course it's someone I know, I know everyone in the village, it is someone from in the village, right? Is it a chunin?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business, Naruto..." His voice sounded uncertain.

Naruto stopped and looked at his mentor. "What's wrong, Iruka? Aren't you excited? You're going on a date. I didn't think you dated at all."

"Hm."

"Hm? What's that meant to mean? When's she going to be here? Soon? Can I meet her?"

"Naruto... I'm going out for my date. Why don't you go home and I'll take you out tomorrow, yeah?" He pushed back the messy strands again, only to have them fall forwards once more. "I promise. I just... can't cancel this close."

"I wouldn't want Iruka-sensei to cancel his date!" He threw himself into Iruka's arms, it felt strange to feel leather and mesh instead of the thick vest he usually wore. "You go out and have fun and we can have dinner tomorrow. I'll tell you all about our mission. Well, you know, what I can..." He looked up, suddenly sombre. "Tomorrow... can we talk about your letter?"

Iruka looked away.

"Can we?"

"Maybe. I don't get to see you very often." He smiled brightly, ruffled Naruto's hair. "I don't want to spend the time I have with you being serious and sombre. I just want you to be everything you can be." He kissed the boy's forehead and turned him around, pushing him to the door. "Go on, go home. I need to leave if I'm going to get there on time. Make sure you get a good night's sleep and have something other than ramen for dinner. Something green preferably."

"Iruka! Don't fuss, I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm the same rank as you."

"I know." One more brief hug from behind, and Iruka didn't smell like Iruka when he was wrapped in leather and a strange cologne that he would never have worn to school or on mission. "Tomorrow. I promise."

"You promise. Pinky swear."

Laughing, Iruka entwined their fingers and squeezed. "And now, get out of here, I have to leave."

"All right." Naruto bounced down the street, grinning at the wide smile on his mentor's face. "Have fun tonight, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled until Naruto was gone.

Then, face blank, he locked up and slowly walked away.


	2. Watcher

It was something of an open secret.

One heavy lidded eye watched from the corner booth, took note of the figure that walked in and who he looked to when he paused in the doorway.

Of course, it was only an open secret amongst the jounin. They kept it to themselves, though whether that was from a sense of decency, (he doubted it), or a sense of embarrassment he could not say.

A lot of people would be involved if it became common knowledge. A lot of powerful people.

And, of course, one chunin.

His gaze followed the man across the room to the waiting jounin, who stood and pulled out the chair for his companion.

Some of them were downright chivalrous towards their little secret. Maybe it was their way of alleviating their guilt over what they did. Would do. He wasn't sure.

They sat down together, close enough to be together but still be respectable.

He watched one hand discreetly squeeze the younger man's thigh, too high to be anything other than the grope it was. The waiter took their orders, he was not surprised when the younger ordered only salad and miso soup.

He always did on these nights. Nothing heavy. Nothing filling. Just enough to be polite and guarantee that he wouldn't be choking when he was sick in the morning.

He already knew exactly how tonight would go, and it had nothing to do with any supernatural precognition.

He watched the pair eat, the elder talking loudly about meaningless mission details and political situations. The other kept up the perfect veneer of civility, laughing and smiling at the right moments, nodding and agreeing with the open statements that really brokered no other response.

When it came time for them to leave, he discreetly followed them, shrouded in shadows. Not that it was really necessary, one simply didn't have the training or skills to see him and the other...

The other only had eyes for what he was getting tonight.

They walked back to the elder's house. He studied them at the door, the way that the younger hung his head when the other's back was turned to unlock the door, the way he smiled that blank smile the moment his companion turned back.

They went inside, a possessive hand on the smaller's lower back, a little too low to be proper.

He didn't go closer to see more. He didn't need to. He had, once, when he had disbelieved the entire affair and needed proof.

It still made him sick, to think about what he had seen.

That resigned look still haunted him. Pained, resigned... almost indifferent to what was being done.

He sat out the front, watching the movement in the other windows. Avoiding glancing what was happening in the house.

It was no more than an hour later, though it seemed much, much longer, that the young man stepped out once more. He was straightening his mesh shirt, shrugging on his short jacket over the top, tucking loose strands of hair behind his ear.

He glanced around, eyes lingering for a moment. He almost seemed to know someone was out there, watching him.

Then, the young man slowly started walking home, limbs stiff and face blank.

He knew, had he gotten closer, he would have seen shame burning in those hazel eyes.

He watched him leave and did nothing.


End file.
